Dreams Become Reality
by turning.page
Summary: For years, Bella has been in love with her best friend, Edward. As her worst nightmare comes true, will she still be able to have her happily ever after? Rated M for future chapters and language. AH/AU


**Soooo...here's another little story I came up with the other day. Since I love to imagine football Edward, I thought you guys might enjoy him as well.  
>Anyway, I hope you guys like it! See you at the bottom :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the amazing SM. Except some of the cheerleaders and football players. Those peeps belong to me ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_I reached over and took his hand in mine, squeezing it gently, reassuringly, then placed it on my waist. I began to step back, leading him to the bed. Our breath picked up at the exact same time._

"_Bella, are you sure?"_

"_I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Edward."_

_His bright green eyes stared deep into my dark brown ones. He nodded and leaned forward to kiss me. Our lips worked in tandem before he took control and slipped his tongue past my lips. I followed his lead and our tongues danced together; intertwining just like our bodies were about to._

_My shirt was the first article of clothing to be shed. Mt trembling fingers finally unbuttoned the last button on his shirt just as he slipped my sweats off my body. He shrugged out of his button-up before laying me down on my twin-sized bed. I scooted back until my head hit the plush pillows. He leaned down and captured my lips once more in a breathtaking kiss. My hands slid down his toned chest before landing on the button of his jeans. He groaned softly as the palm of my hand touched the large bulge in his pants._

_I giggled and kissed him softly. "You seem to be enjoying yourself there, Eddie."_

_He smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? I've got a beautiful, half-naked girl under me. Of course I'm gonna be turned on, silly Bella."_

_I bit my lip, and smiled. "You think I'm beautiful?"_

_He shook his head, smiling down at me. "Of course. I've always thought you were beautiful, Isabella." He kissed my cheek softly, then my other cheek, before kissing my lips. "Now, where were we?" He grinned and unbuttoned his pants, slid down the zipper, and kicked them off. He kissed down my neck, between my heaving breasts, before traveling down my stomach. He stopped at the waistband of my panties, and then started to slide them down with his teeth. In the background I could hear a familiar beeping noise…_

_Oh no._

_He sighed and pouted adorably. "Maybe next time, Bells." He began to disappear…_

_No. No. No. No!_

"No!" I opened eyes to exact, same room I was just in with Edward…in my dream. I sighed loudly and rolled over in the same twin-sized bed that Edward had laid me down on…in my dream…again!

The annoying beeping noise from my alarm clock was still blaring. I reached over and swatted it off the nightstand, hearing it tumble onto the floor. I smiled. Stupid alarm clock.

I had just begun to fall asleep again when someone opened the door to my room and walked in, making the most noise one could make.

Thinking it was my mom, I didn't lift my head up from the pillow. I just mumbled against the pillow, "I'm up. I'm up.

"It doesn't look like it, B. Come on. Get that firm ass up, doll face." I smiled brightly as I heard his voice.

It was my most favorite voice in the whole world. I would leap across fires and….eat spiders, or something for that smooth, velvety, masculine voice to moan my name in pleasure. It was the voice of my best friend, boy I was in love with, and it belonged to the person I just had a wet dream about; Edward Cullen.

Edward was the definition of perfect. He was tall, 6 ft. exactly, with a nice, leaned, toned body. His hair was a rare bronze color that always had that 'just-fucked' look to it. His face was flawless with a straight nose, perfectly shaped eyebrows for a guy, and full but not feminine looking lips. And his eyes…oh his eyes. His bright, green colored eyes were my favorite. I could get lost in them and stare at them for long periods of time before Edward's smooth voice snaps me out of it. So like I said, Edward was perfect.

Edward smacked my bottom lightly, bringing me back to the present. I turned and faced him. "Um, Ed, can we just play hooky today? I don't feel like going to school today. Please?" I pouted and made my eyes big, hoping to make him feel sorry for me.

"Awe, Bella," he sat down on my bed and smoothed the hair out of my face, "you're such a bull-shitter." He chuckled and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I squealed and laughed. "Now, you get ready and do whatever you girls do, and I'll go downstairs and make you breakfast. Deal?" He set me down gently.

I sighed and nodded. "I guess so. I'm just sore from practice." I stretched my back, grabbed my bag of toiletries and some clothes then headed to the bathroom. "Make me some toast too, you stingy butt-hole. You tease me and just make yourself toast all the time." He laughed while trotting down the stairs and I couldn't help but smile; his laugh was contagious.

Just before I closed the door to the bathroom, Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Your mom told me to tell you that her and your dad won't be home tonight do to some dinner they have to go to tonight. Since the dinner is all the way in Seattle, they're just gonna rent a room at a hotel."

Oh that's right. My dad, Charlie, had been promoted to head honcho at the office he worked at. Tonight was the night when all the employees ate out together at some fancy schmancy restaurant. Dad had been invited along with my mother, Renee.

I smiled and gave two thumbs up before closing the door. I heard Edward walk down the stairs and turn on the TV, probably watching the sport channel.

After showering, getting dressed, fixing my hair, and putting on some make-up, I went downstairs. My mouth instantly watered as I smelt the delicious breakfast smell in the air. That boy sure knew how to cook. It was all thanks to his mother, Esme. She made sure that all three of her children knew how to cook and clean.

I sat down and started wolfing down the egg omelet and sausages Edward had made for me. I was just about to call him out on not making me toast when a plate of perfectly toasted toast with jam smeared on top of it appeared in front of me. I smiled up at him.

"You're the best, Ed."

"I know." He chuckled and sat across from me, munching on his own toast. I swatted his hand playfully, smiling in spite of myself.

"Don't be cheeky, Edward. It doesn't look good on you." Oh, who was I kidding? This boy looked good in anything.

"Hey now. I was just agreeing to appease you, my dear." He smiled and checked his watch. "Perfect timing. You finish up there, and I'll go wash the dishes."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he pressed his finger to my lips, effectively shutting me up. All I could think about was putting that finger in my mouth and sucking on it.

_God, Bella. You're such a pervert. _

He smiled and took his finger off my mouth before turning and heading towards the kitchen. I sat there and tried to slow my breathing. Once I got it under control I went back upstairs to grab my backpack and sprayed on a little body spray. I headed downstairs to find Edward waiting patiently by the foot of the stairs. He smiled and took my backpack off my shoulder and held the front door open for me. I inwardly swooned. What a gentleman.

"So today's the rally. You gonna cheer extra loud for me, Bells?" Edward opened the passenger door to his Volvo and waited for my answer as I slid in.

He knew the answer to that question already. Me and Alice made sure to cheer extra loud for Ed and Jasper as they called out each varsity football player one by one at the rally.

See, me and the girls were on the cheerleading team. I somehow got chosen to be the captain. Why, I will never know. The girls said it was because they see me as a leader. Whatever reason, it was awfully nice of them. I expected one of the Denali sisters, especially Tanya, to be captain. And if not them, definitely Alice. The team consisted of me, Alice Cullen, Edward's twin sister and my best friend, Tanya Denali, bitch extraordinaire, Kate Denali, Irina Denali, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Webber, Priscilla Garcia, Andrea Williams, and Delilah Martinez. Besides the Denali sisters, all of us got along great. The main part the three sisters and I didn't get along is because of Edward. Tanya saw him as a conquest, and her sisters were behind her every step of the way. See, Tanya was the biggest slut you could ever encounter. I was only protecting Edward from her. Okay, maybe it was more than that. I figure, if Tanya gets a hold of Edward, he might not ever see me as more than just a friend. Not that I have a chance now…

Anyway, Edward and Jasper were football players on the school's varsity team; Edward being the quarterback and the captain. Jasper was one of the wide receivers. Since Jasper has always been a quiet guy, he was always known as Rosalie Hale's younger brother. But now that she left for college, along with her boyfriend Emmett, Edward's older brother, Jasper has stepped up and started being more social. He's definitely popular now. A lot of girls had tried to ask him out, but he always turned them down. No one knew why until Alice got the balls to ask him out and he gladly accepted. They are constantly together, and at times, I got a little jealous. I wanted that with Edward.

"Bella?"

I shook my head and looked up at Edward, remembering what he asked and grinned.

"Of course, silly. I'll be the loudest one."

He smiled happily and closed my door. He threw our bags in the back seat and got in on his side of the car. He started the car and made his way to the school.

When we got there, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the tailgate of Jasper's truck, waiting for us. As we walked over to them, Alice squealed and jumped off the truck and ran over to us.

"Are you guys excited? This is the game that everyone's been waiting for! The Forks Spartans vs. the La Push Werewolves! Ahhh! Oh My God! Edward, you and Jas better win them or I swear I will castrate both of you with a rusty butter knife. Love you! See you later, Bella!" She went over to Jasper and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the school entrance. He laughed and waved to us, before the she-beast dragged him toward their homeroom.

Alice and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten. Some boy had stolen my cookie and Alice, always getting what she wanted, got my cookie back for me. Alice took me under her wing that day and we have been inseparable since then. The same day Alice had become my friend, she had introduced me to Edward, her twin brother. The only thing the two siblings shared was the green eyes. Alice's hair was a dark brown while Edward had golden-bronze hair. As they grew up, their differences were more evident. While Alice was energetic, Edward was more laid back and calm. While Edward was tall, Alice was only 5 ft. tall. They hardly ever mentioned they were twins anymore because nobody really believed them.

"Um, okay." Edward laughed and took my hand, leading us to our own homeroom. Senior year had definitely been awesome what with having all my classes with Edward.

As we walked to class, we ran into Tanya of all people in the hallway. She ignored me and smiled brightly and Edward, before looking down at our joined hands and glaring. She huffed and turned around, heading in the direction she had come from.

"What's her problem?"

I shrugged. "No idea." I grinned inwardly. _Take that bitch!_

Edward held the classroom door open for me and smiled when I thanked him. We sat down in our regular seats just as the bell rang and Mr. Mason walked in. He set down his things and turned to the class with a smile.

"Good morning, everyone."

He got a few 'good mornings' back.

"Alright so I know you guys are all really excited for the rally today-" some people interrupted him by saying 'not really'. Edward chuckled next to me. Mr. Mason sighed. "Anyway, let me take role. Uh let's see. Chris Adams?"

"Here."

"Rebecca Anderson?"

"Here!"

"Natalie Baker…"

When he was done taking role, the room was once again filled with chatter. I turned to Edward and he looked up at me from his doodle on a piece of paper. I took the piece of paper from under his hands and looked at it. It was a drawing of boobs. Of course. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow before crumpling it and throwing at his forehead. He grinned.

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes, smiling, "what are we doing after the game?"

He thought for a second and shrugged. "Let's just to your house. Your parents aren't there tonight, right? Just us though. I don't wanna deal with other people today."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. We can rent a movie and make some popcorn or something."

He smiled. "Sounds perfect."

The bell rang and everyone stood up and walked out, including us. When we got to first period, math, we took our seats and started writing down the notes that were on the board. That's how pretty much every period was; boring. In sixth period, me and Edward were let out early to set up and practice for the rally.

Edward went over to stand with the football players and I stood with the rest of the cheerleading team. We chatted and laughed until it was time for us to do our cheer. When we entered the gym, music was blasting from the speakers and the whole school watched us from the bleachers. We did a little cheer, doing kart-wheels and flips, and then finished it off with a pyramid.

The national anthem was sung and we watched the different acts and entertainment from various people and clubs. We did another cheer and waited for the football players to come running in.

The freshman team was first and most people booed them. We felt bad for them, so we cheered loud for the poor kids. Next was JV; we shook our pom-poms and cheered. It was varsity's time finally. The gym was full of noise as the whole gym stomped their feet on the bleachers. One by one the players jogged in. First Mike, then Tyler, then Greg, Terry, Daniel, Johnny, Tony, Frankie, Abraham, Isaiah…then came Jasper. Alice and I yelled his name. He looked over at us, smiled and winked. Alice sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Then Edward jogged in, looking delicious in his jersey and jeans. As he made his way in, the noise increased. The star quarter back was here.

I kept my promise and cheered loud for him, along with Alice. He smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I flipped him off, laughing. He grinned and put a hand over his heart, pretending to look wounded, then winked. Cue my own dreamy sigh.

After the rally, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I met up outside the library.

"Alright well, me and this hunk are gonna go get ready for tonight's game. See you later, gator!" Alice skipped her way over to Jas's truck.

Jasper watched her then turned back to us, shaking his head.

Edward chuckled. "No givesies backsies. She's all yours now."

Jasper nodded, smiling. "Wouldn't dream of it, Ed. But anyway, what are you guys gonna do after the game?"

"The two of us are thinking of maybe renting a movie and just hanging out," I answered. Ed nodded.

Jasper nodded slowly, making eye contact with Edward and grinning. "Okay. Cool. Well, me and Alice were thinking of going up to Seattle to watch a movie at the theatre."

"What movie?"

He looked over at me and shrugged. "Whatever she wants to watch."

I patted his shoulder and nodded. "Yea. Just go with whatever she wants."

He chuckled. "Yea, I learned that the hard way."

We turned towards his truck as we heard a honk. Alice tapped her wrist and signaled for him to hurry up.

Jasper turned back to us and smiled. "Duty calls. See you two later." He waved and jogged over to his truck.

I turned to Edward. "So, should we head out too?"

He nodded, then snapped his finger and slapped a hand to his forehead. "I gotta go drop this book off at the library real quick. Wait here. It'll only take two minutes."

I nodded and leaned against the building. He opened the door, taking out a book from his backpack.

After waiting for about six minutes, I decided to check on him. I walked over to the librarian, Ms. Burwell, and asked if she'd seen Edward.

"Oh yes. He was with Tanya. She was helping him pick out some book over in that area." She pointed towards the part of the library that you couldn't really see from the entrance.

Tanya? Why was Tanya in the library? I had no idea she could even read.

I thanked Ms. Burwell and headed to that area. As I got closer, I heard whispers. I peeked around the bookshelf and encountered my worst fear.

Tanya was leaning against Edward, while he was pushed up against the opposite shelf. She leaned in closer and-

I turned and walked quickly to the exit. I didn't want to see the rest. It hurt too much to even think about it. I wiped the tears that managed to escape and pushed my way through the doors. I leaned against the wall I had previously been at. I tried desperately to calm my breathing and erase what I had just witnessed from my mind. But it was no use. I kept seeing Tanya's perfect body pressed tightly against Edward's.

I was too late. Tanya won. Like always.

I didn't turn my head when Edward walked out. He sighed and I looked up at him. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He looked at me and smiled. He held his hand out and inclined his head towards the Volvo. "Shall we?"

I looked at his hand then back up at his face before nodding, plastering on a fake smile before turning and walking towards the car.

I looked back at him to see his face drop into disappointment, his hand dropped loosely to his side. He caught up to me and opened the passenger door for me. I slid in without saying anything and stared straight ahead.

I kept trying to repeat in my head that it was just a crush. I would get over him. But my mind, and my heart, knew the truth. It was more than just a crush. I had missed my chance on a happily ever after with my prince charming.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me through the whole car ride, but I just couldn't face him.

I was dreading tonight as we got closer and closer to La Push. I was praying that this game was a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs and wipes sweat from her forehead* So, how was it? Leave me a review and tell me :)<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading! You're all amazingly awesome.**


End file.
